Stupid
by StillUnknown
Summary: SasuNaru! Naruto and Sasuke are in a forest doing a 'test' Kakashi set them. They have to stay in the forest overnight, without supplies...First post .


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN THIS PACKET OF MALTEASERS! :D

Notes: Woo! My first post.

* * *

**Stupid.**

"Damn!" Naruto screamed as he threw the Rubix cube across the room, sighing in frustration. He'd been bored for a while. A few hours? A few days? Time couldn't tell. "Stupid Rubix cube with six sides and fifty-four colours!" He glared at the cube angrily, pouting and turning away, his back to the poor object that was only made for entertainment – not frustration.

The cute fox child opened one eye and peered at the cube.

"Naruto, what the **hell**, are you doing?" Sasuke walked up to Naruto, shaking his head.

They were in a forest. A test, from Kakashi, of course. Sakura was training under Tsunade, and however Kakashi tried to persuade to that old woman that Sakura needed some time out, it wouldn't work. Hence why he's in hospital. Tsunade sure didn't like those books he was reading.

Ah, the test, of course, how could I forget? The test was, that the team needed to stay in the forest overnight, and see how long they can last. But, what a coincidence that Sakura had to be training with Tsunade on that day, that specific time?

"That stupid cube thing! It **looked** at me!"

"Shh! Naruto, quiet. You'll scare it away."

"And then, it changed back to its original state! I was like, I'm sure I moved that piece!"

"Naruto!"

"That stupid thing! It talked to me too!"

Sasuke pressed his hand against Naruto's mouth and silenced him. He pulled him towards his chest just a little more, and Naruto grew a dark blush across his nose as he shut his eyes.

_No, no. He wouldn't like me like that! Plus...what would he think?_ Naruto's mind raced as Sasuke looked down at him with those dark, dominant eyes.

"Look..." He whispered quietly, making the hairs on the fox's neck rise. Sasuke nodded over to the right, towards a bush, where there was a furry animal. Maybe a squirrel? Maybe a leaf. Sasuke's eyesight wasn't too good...even though seeing leaves from a distance means he has some pretty good eyesight.

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke took his hand away from Naruto's mouth, but paused, placing a finger on his lower lip.

So soft.

So...tasty.

Naruto gazed up at him, his oceanic orbs glistening in the sunlight, and Sasuke melted as he ran his fingers over those distinctive whiskers on his cheeks.

Three on each cheek. He remembers. He traced his finger across his marks, and trailed them lightly past his lips to touch the whiskers on the other cheeks, tickling a little. He touched each mark gently and felt Naruto shiver under his tentative touch. Sadly, for both boys, this broke Sasuke from his trance. He jumped and looked away.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed in return and looked away too, a sense of happiness but regret.

There was a silence. A strange silence. Not empty, nor full.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded slightly, as it was all he could do, mesmerized by that gentle touch he had always dreamed of. "Naruto," He called his name and Naruto looked up obediently, forcing indecent thoughts in the raven's mind. He shut his eyes tightly and waved them away. "Stay here, okay? I'll go get something to eat..." His voice trailed away as he stood up.

No longer could he see that furry-could-be-a-leaf-creature. He furrowed his eyebrows, decided it was nothing, and went off into the trees to feed himself and his little fox cub.

_Don't leave me, Sasuke..._Naruto thought as the raven went to hunt. He shook his head and stood up, running in the same direction Sasuke did, but clumsily stumbling along the way, calling out, 'Sasuke'.

The sunlight peered through the gaps in the trees, as if it was trying to find them, to protect, or kill? Nevertheless, Naruto was too dumb to realise these freakish features of nature, and carried on stumbling.

It was early in the morning, and small drops of dew hung upon the colourful leaves and on the fresh grass blades Naruto ran on.

Squish. Squish.

_"Ah! N-Naruto!"_

_Squish. Squish._

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly wiped away the thought, breathing a sigh of relief. But, due to lack of Naruto's attention to where he was running, he crashed into something hard and fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head – forehead – and sat up groggily.

"Naruto? Is that you? If it is, you're kind of...squishing...me..." Naruto smiled and looked down to see Sasuke.

Stalking mission accomplished.

"Sasuke! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Naruto, I only managed to get five metres away from the camp."

"Yes, but I couldn't see you, so I thought I'd lost you."

"You looked at me and waved..."

"Shh, I just can't get enough of you."

"Really?"

"Eh? Eh! No, no, I mean—"

"Naruto. Quiet. Look what I managed to get in the five seconds I had before I got squished by the Ramen Monster." Sasuke held up a dead squirrel, smirking at Naruto's disgusted face.

"Sasuke, you actually _caught_ that?" From Naruto's experience, squirrels were a little skimpy and jumpy.

_"Stupid squirrel thing!"_

_"Naruto, you'd have to catch it like this."_

_Naruto flinched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards Sasuke's chest._

Naruto lay on his back as he looked at the sky, the dark sky, and counted the tiny specks of light, only to a smart person, unlike Naruto, to be known as stars. His hands were linked behind his head, and he squinted.

"Those things..."

"Stars."

"Yeah, what you said. Those things—"

"Stars."

"Yes! Okay! Stars. Those stars, they remind me of something."

"Your eyes."

"What?" Naruto twisted his head a little to peer at Sasuke, who was gazing up at the sky.

"Your eyes. They're like stars. Here, I'll show you." Sasuke crawled to the fox with a smirk on his face, and Naruto froze. Sasuke cupped his hand under Naruto's chin and his expression softened as he began to slowly stroke it.

"Sasuke." Naruto called, shivering a little. Sasuke hummed to show his attention, but didn't take his sight from his actions. "What would you say if..." Naruto blushed a little, and turned away, but Sasuke looked into his eyes.

"No, say it. What would I say if...?"

"If..."

"If...?"

Naruto bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows, pouting.

"I forgot what I was going to say." He grumbled, and Sasuke dissolved as he thought indecent thoughts. Poor Naruto. It's always like this. Always uke.

"Naruto, shh. Maybe it'll all come back if I do this?" Sasuke took the fox's arm and pulled him towards him.

As their lips locked, the words did come back to Naruto's mind, but he didn't pull away to say them. He allowed the kiss to ask the question, and the kiss to answer the question. Tongues tied in a slow, gentle kiss, all innocence was lost as thoughts of how this could continue became the main topic.

Sasuke pulled away, running his hands through Naruto's hair, leaving the fox breathless.

"Did that answer the question?" Sasuke asked, wearing a proud smirk upon his perfect features. Naruto just nodded, and held onto Sasuke's shirt, his eyes secured onto the raven's lips.

"Hahahaha! Filled with such _youth!" _Naruto and Sasuke jumped away from each other, blushing. "I've never watched anything so beautiful!"

Of course, Gai-sensei appeared from the trees with sparkling blue rivers under his eyes, his hands clasped together in a fan-girl pose. Kakashi-sensei appeared behind him, a bandaged arm, with a certain _furry animal_ by his feet.

"Pakkun?" Naruto's eye widened. "You were watching us all this time? It was all a plan?" Kakashi-sensei nodded proudly, as his two students had finally realised they were in love.

"I was thinking about killing Pakkun for the food..." Sasuke trailed off, staring at the little talking dog.

"Yeah, but, I would have been too ninja for you. Dogs can run fast, you know." Pakkun turned his head with a chuckle. Naruto steamed.

"You were watching us all this time!" Naruto stood up and pointed disgustedly at the culprits. "Don't make me go Kyuubi on your sorry asses!"

"Naruto, calm down, we should thank them, they brought us together."

"Sasuke, that time when we first kissed, I pretended to gag." Naruto burst out.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke took hold of Naruto once again, and kissed.

Love is like a Rubix cube, but only a few can solve it.

* * *

Notes: I think the ending kind of messed it up a little...please R&R w


End file.
